


Wordless House, Loving Home

by lysztomania



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Roomates, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysztomania/pseuds/lysztomania
Summary: The 361 days away from the girls have taught Dongie to appreciate each wordless "I love you" they tell her everyday.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong & Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Wordless House, Loving Home

"Unnie?" 

"Mh?" 

"Are you awake?" 

"No?" 

Peeking from under the blankets, Dong sees a little blonde head sprout out of the blue in the pitch black darkness of their shared room. 

She would've jumped from the bed if the youngest hadn't talked before. 

"Can you make a little space for me?" 

The oldest one doesn't even bother to answer, she just lifts up the duvet and scoots a little closer to the wall. 

Gahyeon immediately joins her roommate, not even wasting a second to wrap her arms around the other girl's body. 

And of course, in front of such cuteness, Dong can't help but return the gesture and hold her friend tight, a content smile taking over her face. 

Peace flows through her veins at the storm of sensations this small domestic scene brings her. 

"You wanted cuddles, uh?"

The maknae just nods into her chest and Dongie sighs at the feeling of having her bandmate, roommate, friend ( _and a lot more that goes way beyond words_ ) in her arms again.

Fingers carding through now faded pink hair, the other hand finds its natural habitat in the small of Gahyeon's back, unconsciously tracing figures ( _mostly hearts because yes, it's the first thing that would come to your mind in this situation of course, but also because Dong feels so much love for her that words just aren't enough_ ).

Words have **never** been enough for them.

Seven girls, seven women, seven adults and none of them is able to properly **speak** in love; they may express it through acts, small gestures, but words are just... too much and too little at the same time.

They've always relied on casual touches, gazes, hand-holding, back hugs and teasing to tell each other those three magical words; _that‘s_ their love language.

But when you're in two different countries, kilometres between you, no chance to communicate your emotions in the way you're used to it becomes much more complicated.

Dong knows it all too well.

And the other six know that feeling too: she saw it in their eyes when she first met them after being a whole year apart, she knows it by the way they've been constantly showering her with attention since that morning.

It's just their way of saying " _I missed you_ " without speaking a word.

Gahyeon most of all has been following her around for the whole day _(it's not like Dong minds it. It's just hilarious how the little one is unable to hide her feelings, or be vocal about them)_.

She knows the maknae finds it particularly hard to express herself _(mostly because she gets emotional everytime she tries to)_ , but it's okay really, especially because with the way she's acting there's absolutely no need for words.

The younger one's hands are holding her t-shirt so tight, almost as if she were afraid Dong would slip away again if she only loosened her grip. 

That makes Dong realize just how much she has taken for granted in her life with them: kisses, laughter, jokes, quarrels, cuddles _(and Dong has never been a cuddler but when you live with six girls who can't help but wrap their arms around your body every chance they get what can you do if not return the love?)_

All those little things that may seem too small, ordinary, part of the routine to actually have an impact on your mood.

But they do and you only truly get how important those gestures are when you wake up in a bed with no one in your arms, when you get up and instead of a noisy unnie welcoming you with the warmest smile and the loudest voice, breakfast already on your plate _(to prepare which she wakes up an hour earlier than all of you just because she loves her girls so much and that's her way to show it),_ you only find an empty, quiet, cold kitchen.

And you shiver because there's no Gahyeon or Yoohyeon hugging you from behind like sleepy squids ( _probably mumbling something about wanting to get back to bed),_ scaring the hell out of you.

When you're eating there's no Minji that hums in appreciation because yes, of course, she genuinely does find the food delicious, but also she wants to let Bora know she's grateful without actually saying it _(you know... words are overrated)._

When you're in the car, on the way to your schedule, there's no Siyeon doing weird things that are so random you can't help but laugh to the point of crying.

When you're nervous, a whole panicky mess of a 24 year old woman, you have no rock or pillar quite like Yubin that calms you down just with her aura, by simply existing, involountarily sharing her confidence with you.

You're alone _(of course you've made some new friends there, but they're not **your** girls)._

You're in your homeland but nothing feels like home there.

It's all so empty and wrong and out of place that it makes you cry.

That's how you realize, however small those things are, they're fundamental for your well-being.

That's how Dong realized she not only needs them to be fine, she **craves** them.

She feeds off her members' love, energy, cute habits, happiness.

And without all of that life is a hundred times harder and a hundred times less worth living.

She inhales and the smell of Gahyeon's shampoo invades her nostrils: it's been so long since she last held her tiny body close to her that she almost forgot how it felt. 

**Almost.**

How could she forget Gahyeon loves to wash her hair at night only because that way she can ask Dong to dry it _(the truth is the sound makes her sleepy enough to ask for cuddles without being embarassed)_?

How could she ever forget anything about those girls who she knows _(but would never say out loud)_ are her six soulmates? 

Is it even possible to erase from your mind all the memories and feelings they have given you through the years? 

_Of course not_.

When they first met, the five of them welcomed her and Gahyeon as if they were long-time friends and for probably the first time since she left China she felt at home again. 

Saying she's grateful to have found them would be an understatement. 

They were able to turn an ordinary house, made up of four walls and a few rooms, into her home just by filling it with smiles and laughter and wordless love.

As soon as she entered the dorm that morning, it was like not a day had passed since she left. 

Well, yeah, there was a huge couch where before there was nothing, but everything else was the same in the same place.

And the smell of their small but cosy apartment hadn't changed either: the unmistakable scent of **home**. 

She got on a plane, flew for three hours, changed nation and, some way somehow, she found herself back at **home**. 

A year had passed since they last saw each other, but there was no crying, no awkwardness, it was almost as if she'd never left. 

But she did. 

They were six for a year _(always seven in everyone's hearts, but still six on the stage)_ : performances, interviews, recordings, shootings, lunches and dinners. 

**Sleeping**. 

Dong, still stroking the younger one's hair, starts humming a random melody, because that's what she used to do before to help the maknae fall asleep.

And in that moment she wonders how hard it's been for the other girl and how much her absence has affected her roomate's life.

The answer comes right after: Dong feels more than hears Gahyeon's tears in the crook of her neck, where the little one is currently hiding. 

Then she starts sobbing and shaking in her arms. 

The oldest one tightens her hold on the girl's body _(there's no need to ask why she's suddenly crying. Dong already knows. Because she feels exactly the same)_ , hoping the hug will talk to her and communicate her true feelings better than her mouth ever could.

"You missed me, uh?" 

"You know I don't need to say it" 

"I know, I know" 

But Gahyeon surprises her and speaks her mind, breaking their _no words_ policy.

The tiny girl decides to swallow her pride just for once, just for her, just because this is a special occasion and it requires words.

"I missed you so much" 

"Well, stop missing me. I'm here now" 

"Don't go away again" 

Dong gently wipes away the still flowing tears off Gahyeon's cheeks. 

"I won't leave you, don't worry" 

Then she leaves a kiss on the girl's forehead. 

"Never?" 

"Never" 

"You promise?" 

"Yeah, I promise. Now sleep" 

"You know, I couldn't really sleep without you. The room was so empty. And quiet. And cold" 

"Now it's not anymore. So shush and sleep little one"

The youngest sniffles on Dong's shirt and if it were someone else she would've probably been disgusted and outraged, but it's Gahyeon, so it doesn't really matter. 

"I really missed you" 

Gahyeon holds her tighter than ever. 

And Dong decides that, maybe, just for this once, just for her, just for this special occasion, she, too, can speak her mind. 

"I really missed you too" 

Dong holds her even tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was in my soft feelings and I suddenly imagined how Gahdong's first night together after a year could have been.  
> And this is it.  
> It's nothing really, I just followed where my mind wanted to take me.  
> If you want to follow me on Twitter I'm @lysztomania_


End file.
